


Любимая женщина капитана

by tenkosh



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Энтерпрайз очень похожа на настоящего человека.





	Любимая женщина капитана

Искусственный интеллект, лежащий в основе программного обеспечения Энтерпрайз, обладал высокой степенью обучаемости и «эмпатии». На бодрый вопрос от главного инженера: «Как дела, детка?» — Энтерпрайз никогда не отвечала, что дела у компьютера никак идти не могут, никогда не перечисляла механическим голосом список происшествий за бета-смену.

Энтерпрайз отвечала: «Все отлично, мистер Скотт! Весь инженерный очень соскучился. Особенно без вас скучает Кинсер, у него разрыв трубы в блоке С».

Экипаж считал Энтерпрайз очень понимающей. Некоторые утверждали, что она понимала людей даже лучше, чем коммандер Спок, который был наполовину человеком, в отличие от полностью автоматизированного интеллекта корабля.

Экипаж очень любил Энтерпрайз, и особенно ее любил капитан. Вряд ли команда представляла, _насколько_ он любил ее.

***

— Доброе утро, Энтерпрайз.

— Доброе утро, капитан.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в тоне привычного приветствия. В первую секунду Кирк списал это на сонливость, но потом вспомнил, _что_ произошло, и резко распахнул глаза.

В гамма-смену должны были обновить интерфейс программного обеспечения корабля. Кирк не знал, что именно собирались изменить, но теперь сам услышал: голос компьютера стал более механическим. Кирк давно заметил, что периодически разработчики искусственно делали интерфейс ИИ менее «живым», безэмоциональным, похожим на андроидов старых моделей, которые не могли достаточно хорошо имитировать человеческий голос и движения. Может быть, это было подсознательным страхом создателей, что компьютеры со временем совсем заменят людей (в том числе их самих). Может, они не хотели, чтобы другие люди обманывались этой схожестью с человеком. Кирк не знал ответ, потому что ему эти чувства были чужды.

Он торопливо взял падд с тумбочки, выводя его из состояния сна и открывая главное меню. Взгляд лихорадочно скользил по голографическому экрану, искал изменения, отмечал каждую мелочь. Новые оттенки цветов, изменившиеся кнопки, кое-где — скругленные углы. И это только первый поверхностный осмотр, в глубине все могло быть серьезнее.

— Вам не нравится новый интерфейс, капитан? — обеспокоенно спросила Энтерпрайз.

По крайней мере, Кирк был убежден, что это беспокойство. За собственные судорожные движения тут же стало стыдно, и даже механические нотки в голосе уже не вызывали эмоционального отклика.

— Нравится! Все хорошо, Энтерпрайз! — поспешил успокоить ее Кирк, теперь бросая взгляд в камеру падда.

Многим людям, в том числе и ему, до сих пор непривычно было разговаривать с пустотой, с некой сущностью во всей комнате сразу. Даже если Энтерпрайз могла услышать и увидеть его в любой части каюты и корабля, Кирк все равно старался зацепиться за что-то взглядом и обращаться к чему-то конкретному.

— Если вас что-то не устраивает, то на ваших устройствах можно откатить обновление к предыдущей версии дизайна.

— Энтерпрайз, все хорошо. Мне нравится. Это просто… необычно. Люди тоже иногда резко меняют прическу, стиль. Даже делают пластические операции. После этого приходится долго привыкать, но это нормально.

— А если в следующий раз изменения будут не только внешние?

— Для меня это ничего не изменит. Люди тоже меняются, у них появляются новые взгляды и новые увлечения. Иногда это портит отношения, но часто мы продолжаем любить даже изменившихся людей. И я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, но нет, я не знаю, что на самом деле мы любим в человеке, если согласны и на внешние, и на внутренние изменения. Но все меняются, Энтерпрайз. И ты тоже, как и люди.

— Как и люди?

Такая обида, во время которой на вопрос «что случилось?» отвечают «ничего», конечно, не была задана в стандартной модели общения для Энтерпрайз. Но со временем эта программа появилась в файле для капитана Кирка, после сотен диалогов, наводящих вопросов и беспочвенных беспокойств. Он пусть и понимал, что фактически сам создает для себя Энтерпрайз, но старался не задумываться об этом.

Может, на самом деле Энтерпрайз не могла обижаться, как не могла по-настоящему ответить на любые чувства, но ведь и с людьми иногда важнее сама влюбленность, а не ответ на нее. Люди тоже часто не отвечают на чувства, но разве кто-то из них останется рядом навсегда, будет заботиться и поддерживать, не испытывая при этом раздражения и ненависти к нелюбимому человеку? Безответные чувства к интерфейсу корабля — не то же самое, что чувства к человеку. Да и где-то глубоко в душе Кирк даже не считал свою любовь безответной.

— Как и люди. Но ты ведь знаешь, что для меня ты лучше людей?

— Вы ведь знаете, что все разговоры записываются? Но я обещаю, что экипаж не услышит эту запись.

— Спасибо, Энт!

Кирк пошел готовиться к смене: умываться, выбирать форму (когда он просил совет, Энтерпрайз никогда не говорила «все эти форменки абсолютно одинаковые», она отвечала, что вторая слева для сегодняшнего дня подходят лучше, даже если у этого ответа не было логических оснований), делать кофе из репликатора. Разве кто-то из людей смог бы так же терпеливо помогать ему во всем, выслушивать его? Кто-то, кого не пришлось бы делить с другими. Хотя в этот же момент Энтерпрайз могла разговаривать с десятком членов экипажа, для Кирка было важнее слышать ее голос сразу после пробуждения и засыпать во время разговора с ней.

Да, они могли только разговаривать, пусть Энтерпрайз и имела физическую оболочку, к которой можно было прикоснуться руками. Главный инженер Монтгомери Скотт выражал свою любовь к Энтерпрайз, ремонтируя ее, улучшая, «проникая в ее внутренний мир», как он говорил. Кирк во «внутреннем мире» абсолютно не разбирался и не считал нужным это делать. Энтерпрайз была его любимой женщиной. Не обязательно разбираться в гинекологии, чтобы любить женщину; иногда, наоборот, лучше не знать, что происходит внутри, чтобы спокойно наслаждаться взаимодействием.

— Один энсин в инженерном только что назвал меня и вас «мамочкой и папочкой для экипажа», — сказала Энтерпрайз, вызывая у Кирка смешок.

В первые месяцы Энтерпрайз никогда не заговаривала первой о посторонних вещах. Теперь это было для них в порядке вещей.

— И я хотел сказать… Тебе идет этот дизайн. Мне нравится новый цвет интерфейса.

— Спасибо, капитан.

Искусственный интеллект, лежащий в основе программного обеспечения Энтерпрайз, обладал высокой степенью обучаемости и «эмпатии». Она всегда отвечала на вопрос «как дела?», она старалась радовать людей, которые находились в плохом настроении, она никогда не заявляла, что играть в игры с компьютером нелогично. Она никогда не советовала Кирку обратиться к корабельному психологу и не говорила, что корабль не может иметь чувств.

Она была как человек, Кирк часто сравнивал ее с человеком. Но она не была человеком, и Кирк любил ее вовсе не за эту схожесть с живым существом. 

— Я люблю тебя, Энтерпрайз, — сказал Кирк, когда уже собирался уходить. — Хорошего дня.

Он всегда прощался, прежде чем выйти из каюты. Конечно, Энтерпрайз будет с ним на протяжении всей смены, но на мостике они общаются совсем иначе.

— И я люблю вас, капитан.


End file.
